Do You Believe?
by Guardianofstories
Summary: It's Christmas break, and Jamie's cousin is coming over for the holidays! One problem- she absolutely, positively does not believe in any of those spirits- especially not Jack Frost. Upon figuring this out, Jack makes it his personal mission to make the girl believe in the childhood that she never had.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians...*

Jack Frost hung upside down on a tree branch, making a funny face at his mortal friend Jamie, now 14 years old. The younger boy (who was really younger by over 300 years) let out a hearty laugh, falling into a bank of snow, clutching his side. The white haired boy also let out a laugh, falling out of the tree but the wind caught him before he hit the ground. This was what Jack loved the most about being able to be seen- to be able to make other people laugh, to make them happy. Jack grabbed his staff, planting it firmly into the snow, leaning on it only slightly. After the mishap with Pitch Black a few years back, he found himself being especially careful with his splintered possession. When the evil spirit had broken it, it felt as if someone had ripped Jack Frosts heart out. Not exactly something he wanted to experience again. "So, kid, what are your plans for winter break?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow that contrasted majorly with his white hair.

Jamie rolled his eyes, brushing a few snowflakes off of his jacket, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm not a kid'. His mother would probably scold him later for getting all of his clothes wet, and also for not going straight home. But the winter spirit- and now Guardian- had been waiting outside of his high school with a surplus of snowballs. "Nothing much," he shrugged one shoulder lazily, meeting his eyes to Jack's. "I was hoping that you could maybe stay around for a while. I know that it's almost Christmas, and you're probably awfully busy and all... But it's just no fun without you here."

Jack tried to suppress the smile that was tugging at his lips, but it was useless. He could never get over the fact that someone actually wanted him. That _people_ wanted him. It still wasn't something he was used to, even if that had been the case for a couple of years now. But Jack figured that way was better, since he knew kids could stop believing in him at any given moment. "Yeah, of course I'll stay here for a while. I already brought snow to everywhere that was in need of it... So I don't see why I should have to leave anytime soon."

The brunette child now wore a grin that was large enough to match Jack's, relieved at his answer. Even though he asked the same thing every year, and he always got the same response, he still was slightly worried that Jack would change his mind. "So that's it?" Jack asked with a scoff, shaking his head and pulling Jamie out of his slight trance. "You're not doing /anything/ exciting over the break?"  
"Well..." he thought for a moment, before an invisible light bulb went off. "Oh! My cousins coming down for break. Her dad passed away a few months ago, and her, her sister and her mom don't want to be all alone on the holiday... But that's about as exciting as it gets."  
Jack perked up slightly, standing up straighter. "Cousin?" his immediate thought was of another young child who he could share his winter wonders with. "Does she... You know, believe?" _in me_, he added mentally, but knew Jamie would know what he was getting at, even if he didn't vocalize it.

"Well, uh," he scratched at the back of his head, a shiver running up his spin. He cursed his low resistance to the cold, but just sighed. "She's like, sixteen, so I don't really know. You know how uncommon it is for older kids to see any of the spirits."

Jack's smile faltered, but he tried to not let Jamie see it. "No big deal," he said confidently- Jack Frost was _always_ confident in what he said. "Just another challenge we'll have to overcome. I'll tell you what- how about the both of us make her believe by the time she goes home? Sound good?"

Jamie nodded slightly, getting up from his spot in the snow and brushing his pants off. "Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled a little, but something told Jack that he wasn't 100% into the plan. "Actually, I gotta get going. We're supposed to pick her up at the airport in-" he paused to look at his watch, before widening his eyes. "Fifteen minutes! Aw, darn it, I really gotta go. We'll start trying to make her believe tomorrow, all right? Give her a few hours to get settled in, at least," he hitched his backpack onto his shoulder, before beginning to run off in the direction of his house. "By Jack! See ya later!"

The icy boy smiled, allowing the wind to carry him up into the high branches as he watched him run back home. The only thing left to do now was to wait.

This would be a challenge.

But if there's one thing that Jackson Frost liked, it was a challenge.

*Ok, so i wanted to make a story with an actual plot instead of just a bunch of one shots. But I will update Frost and Flowers soon! I just have to come up with a good enough idea for a one shot... so please read and review:)*


	2. Chapter 2

*i wish i owned ROTG... but i dont.*

At precisely 8:30 am the next morning, Jack flew (with the winds help of course) to Jamie's house, sitting on the windowsill, peering in to see if he was awake. To his satisfaction, he saw the young one still sleeping, images of a dog composed of sand running over his head. Jack snickered to himself quietly, lifting the window open just enough so that he could climb through. Once he managed to get through, he paused briefly to make sure that he hadn't waken up yet. Scraping some of the snow off of the windowsill, he compressed it into a small ball, but made sure it was only soft snow. _3..._ Jack wound back his arm, _2..._ a smirk formed upon his lips, already imagining Jamie's reaction to this wake up call,_ 1..!_ He sprung forward and released, hitting Jamie square in the face.

"Ah!" the boy let out a startled yelp, sitting up in his spot, hitting his head on the headboard. His head whipped around, looking for the culprit. His gaze eventually landed on Jack, who was literally rolling on the floor, laughing. "Jack!" he exclaimed, wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. The winter spirit didn't take note of this, but that wasn't strange. Jamie knew that he never meant to hurt people, no matter how little the harm, but he was just bad about being empathetic. "What are you doing here? It's- it's only 8 in the morning! My first day of break, and I don't even get to sleep in," he groaned, but it was quite obvious that he didn't mind as long as his friend was there.

He rolled out of his bed, pushing all his blankets aside. After standing up, he peeled off his damp shirt, exchanging it for one on the floor that didn't look /too/ dirty. "Why, you better watch out, Jack Frost. I'll get you next time, I swear," he muttered, ranting on about plans of revenge that made sense to only him.

"Whatever ya say, kid," Jack replied with a grin as he heard footsteps making their way up the stairs. "Who's that? Your sister? I haven't seen her in a while, you know. I'll bet-"

He was cut off as the door opened up, revealing a small girl with short dark hair that was sticking up messily. Her eyes were an icy blue- almost resembling his own- with long lashes framing them. Freckles dusted her face, and most likely the rest of her body too, but she was clad in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. "Jamie," she groaned out, rubbing at her eyes. "I was _sleeping_. And you're up here talking and screaming to yourself. Are you trying to wake the whole house up or something?" she questioned, her head dropping to the side as she stared at him incredulously. She walked forward a few steps, before touching his face. "And why the heck is there water on your face-" she stopped suddenly, looking in Jacks direction. He felt his spirits lift. _She sees me!_ he thought excitedly. "You have this window open? Do you have any idea how cold it is outside?" she let out a sigh, walking right through Jack, slamming the window shut. "I'm gonna go try and get some more sleep now, alright?" she was out the door before he even got a chance to answer.

Jack just stared after her, trying to ease the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though he had expected that to happen, it still hurt to not be believed in. He couldn't help it. It reminded him so much of the first time- when he had went into town, only to be invisible to everyone. He remembered how badly he wished that he were dead, and how he had cried for hours afterword. But not this time. He refused to cry in front of his friend. He glanced over at Jamie, ignoring the pitiful look that he was giving him. "That's you're cousin?" the younger simply nodded. "What's her name?"

Jamie hesitated for a moment, badly wanting to comfort his friend, but he knew Jack wouldn't appreciate that. After years and years of being on his own, Jack was bad at accepting help or comfort. "Oh, her name's Felice. You know, like that song? Feliz Navidad? Her dad was really big on winter and Christmas and all that- he's the one who named her," he had lowered his voice a considerable amount. Firstly, he didn't want her to come back up and ask him to quiet down. And second, he didn't want her to hear that he had mentioned her father.  
"You mentioned that her father died? How'd that happen?" he asked indifferently.

Jamie winced, the mental scar of his uncle Wren's passing not having yet healed. "Car crash," he said simply, not going into any more detail on the topic. "So," he started, trying to quickly move on to the the next topic. "Got any ideas as to how we can make her believe?"

"I got a ton, but I'm sure we wont have to use many of them," in all honesty, Jack hadn't given much thought to any plays, but he would figure something out.

Wrinkling up his nose, Jamie's lips turned downwards. "You're making it sound pretty easy, here. You don't know Felice like I do... She's stubborn, really stubborn. Probably the most stubborn girl I've ever met. She's been through a lot in the past couple of months, and she's had to grow up a lot... I don't even know if she believed in any of the spirits when she was little..." he was quiet for a moment, hoping Jack would realize what he was getting at. "Jack, I just don't think that we'll be able to convince her. I don't know, maybe we should just let it go."

Jack looked at his friend, dumbfounded. "You want to just give up? That easily?" he was nearly appalled at his willingness to quit, and Jack shook his head. "No _way_. Look, I'll be back here later. I'll make up a plan or something. I just- I gotta go," he mumbled, climbing out the window before soaring into the sky.

"Wait-" called out Jamie, before he realized it was futile. _Well, this is going to be an interesting winter break,_ he thought to himself, closing the window.

*Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorites/ect! it made me very happy :)*


	3. Chapter 3

...i dont own ROTG

Jack sat perched on the branch of a tree, a frown on his face. He had been out here for an hour or two, and he had yet to come up with a good plan to make the girl- Felice- believe in him. He had originally thought that it would be a piece of cake, this whole thing. But he turned out to be utterly and completely wrong. It was very hard to think of a way to make someone see you when they couldn't really /see/ you.

He let out a groan of frustration, picking his head up to look around as he heard the soft crunch of snow. Squinting, he spotted a figure making it's way to the frozen over pond, a pair of ice skates slung over their shoulder. Once they were on the very edge of the pond, they sat down, untying their shoes and throwing them aside, and slipping into the ice skates. Stripping away the thick coat, Jack could now clearly see that it was Jamie's cousin.

She seemed to look around cautiously, like she wanted to make sure that no one was watching. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and stayed like that for several moments, seeming like she was calming herself. Once she was finally ready, she began to skate.

Jack watched on curiously, admiring the way that she got up every time she fell. This puzzled him a bit, though. She couldn't have possibly been just a beginner at ice skating. She seemed far too comfortable with the element, and she not once got frustrated with the ice. Really, the only conclusion that he could come to was that she had done this many times before, but just hadn't done it in a while. This suspicion was only confirmed when, after she was comfortable, she started to do jumps and twirls. No one that wasn't familiar with the ice was able to do /that/. Even if she fell a hand full of times, she eventually got the use of it.

After an hour of doing this, the girl appeared to be completely worn out (and freezing cold- Jack knew that she would be lucky if she didn't get sick) and she collapsed onto the middle of the frozen pond. Jack, immediately worried, flew down to her side, and heard a gasping sort of noise. _Oh no_ he thought with dread. _She's crying_.

That wasn't the case, however. She sat up, and Jack realized suddenly that she was _laughing_. Looking like this was the best time she'd had in years. "Oh, god. I missed skating," she mumbled quietly to herself, obviously not knowing that Jack could hear too. She tilted her head up to the sky, smiling widely, seeming like she was sharing a secret joke.

Jack crept closer to the girl, now only inches apart. Suddenly, she whipped her head around to face him, searching to air. "Is someone there?" she called out.

"I am," Jack mumbled miserably, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear him. She couldn't hear him, but she could somehow feel his presence- how strange was that?

She squinted her eyes, desperate to see something that wasn't truly there, yet was right in front of her at the same time. After a moment she sighed, standing up. "Ice!" a voice suddenly called out, a blur of brown hair running straight towards her. "Ice! I knew you would be out here! Jamie said not to bother you, but I knew you'd be here!"

Jack, upon hearing the voice, got up and hid behind a small bank of snow, just in case the girl actually believed and could see him. He watched as the child made her way over to Felice, wearing a smaller version of her ice skates. When he got a closer look at her, he let out a sharp gasp, clutching his heart. _Pippa_, he thought, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The girl looked so similar to his long gone sister that it physically hurt him. She was only around five or six, with mousy brown hair and brown eyes that held the same spark his sisters had. He looked away, quickly, blinking tears back. He had to remind himself that it wasn't her- it couldn't be her. But yet... It was.

"Noel, what in gods name are you doing out here? It's freezing. Look at you- you're not even wearing gloves. You're gonna get sick," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head and reminding Jack of the tone that mothers used with children. Slowly, she pealed off her hat, gloves, and scarf, handing it to the girl. "Here, put these on, alright? We'll skate around for a while. I don't really feel like going back yet."

The child obeyed, putting all the new equipment on and smiling brightly. "Thanks, Ice," she said. Although the gloves were a few sizes too big, she was grateful for the warmth that it brought. Her sister somehow seemed resistant to the cold, but Noel froze up nearly instantly.

Felice just smiled in return, nodding her head as she took the younger girls hand in her own. Yet another hour went by of them skating, laughing, and playing games. Again, his heart ached as he watched on. Was that how he and his sister played so many years ago?

Finally, the little girl, drained of energy looked up to her older sister. "I'm tired. Can you carry me, please?"

Felice didn't have to say something, but instead picked her up, resting her on her hip. Noel nestled her head onto her shoulder with a slight yawn.

As they walked away, Jack stood up. From over Felice shoulder, he could see the small girl wave to him. He hesitated a moment, before finally waving back.

*please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

*i still dont own ROTG...*

The cold night air swirled around Jack loudly, mimicking the feelings that were jumbled inside of him. He was sitting on the roof of Jamie's house, deciding not to go in. The mortal boy had told him to stop by yet again- however, he had fallen asleep before Jack got the chance to see him.

So now was his time to think- and man, did he have a lot of things to think about.

First there was Felice. He didn't exactly know what to make of the girl- she seemed like a slightly confusing person. Sometimes she seemed to be very strict, but other times she wanted to have fun. She cared for her sister as if she were actually her mother, and he had to admire that. But what was going on with her? She obviously didn't believe- otherwise she would have seen him. Yet somehow... She seemed to have sensed his presence. Both times. First when they were on the pond, and again when they were in Jamie's room. How was that possible? It was always either people saw him or they didn't. It was never in between like it was now. Hopefully he would be able to change that, though. He needed to make her believe and hopefully Noel would help.

Speaking of Noel... He liked the girl. A lot. Plain and simple. How could he not? It was like when he looked at her, he was looking at Pippa. They were the same in every imaginable way. Same messy brown hair, same eyes filled with wonder. Their noses both turned up at the end slightly. But best of all, Noel had the same personality. She was so happy and fun and carefree. He knew that he would get along with the girl great.  
Jacks thoughts were interrupted as he heard a sob from somewhere in the house. He stood up, jumping off the roof. He flew over to Jamie's window, which he had left open enough for Jack to climb in. Smiling slightly to himself, he did exactly that, closing it behind him so Jamie wouldn't get any colder than he probably already was.

Once he was in the room, he looked at Jamie- he wasn't the one that the cry had come from. It had been a girls voice, he was sure of that. Sneaking down the stairs, he creaked upon the door to the first room he saw. Walking in, he saw a figure- Felice- curled into a ball, shaking slightly as sobs racked her body. Frowning, Jack saw that her eyes were closed. _She must be having a nightmare,_ he thought to himself, wanting to wake her up. He rarely saw kids have nightmares anymore, after the whole thing with Pitch. And even when he did witness a kid having a nightmare, some times he couldn't wake them up. Although more kids could see him and hear him, a lot of them still couldn't. "Felice," he whispered quietly into her ear before he could stop himself. What was the point? She wouldn't be able to hear him... "Felice, wake up!"  
The girl jolted awake, sitting upright as she looked around. "Who said that?" she asked defensively, scanning the room with steady eyes.  
_She can hear me?_ "Me!" Jack replied, hoping that she could see him too. "Me!"

"Where _are_ you?" she asked wiping the tears away from her eyes, sniffling slightly.

"Right here! Really, I am. Please see me... Please," the winter spirit begged, his face only inches away from hers. He so badly, so desperately wished for her to see him.

The girl took in a deep breath, shaking her head to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, then rubbed at them furiously. "I must be going crazy. Hearing voices? This is officially a new level of crazy," she mumbled, casting one more glance around the room as she covered herself back up with blankets. "Thank you for watching over me," she said quietly as her eyes fluttered closed

Jack starred at her, slightly shocked. Watching over her? Was that what he was doing...? Of course it was. He was a Guardian. "Your welcome," he finally responded.

And Jack swore that he saw her smile.

*ok, there we go. a pretty short chapter. It's more of a filler than anything... Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! Pleae read and review :)*


	5. Chapter 5

*dont own rise of the guardians...*

Sometime within the night, Jack had left Felice's room and crept into Jamie's, falling asleep in the big chair across from his bed.

It was very nice, actually- Jack didn't necessarily need sleep, since he was immortal, but he could sleep... And it was pretty rejuvenating when he did. The Sandman granted him dreams of ice skating and snowball fights with his sister, of people believing in him.

Suddenly, however, the door to the bedroom flew open with a loud slam, making both boys wake up, startled.

"I-I saw- there was- a man-" a very flustered Felice started, throwing her hands wildly into the air, as if it would help her situation. If Jack hadn't been so tired, he would have probably laughed at the sight of it- her hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, sleep still evident in her eyes.

Jamie didn't say anything, though, he just looked at her, barely able to keep his heavy kids open.

Finally, after a few moments, she gathered herself and began speaking. "A man! Or maybe it was a boy- I don't know- was in my room last night!"

Jamie quickly glanced at Jack, who just shrugged in response, still not fully awake. "Uh, well, what did he look like?" he mumbled groggily, even though he already knew the answer.

"He- he had white hair! Can you believe that? White hair! And blue eyes! Like- icy blue! And- and- Jamie, who was in my room?" she finally asked, staring wide eyed at her cousin.

Jamie shared yet another look with Jack, who was wearing a look of shock. How had she seen him? But she couldn't see him now! This was so frustrating! He just wished that it could be one way or the other.

"Jack Frost," he said simply with a small yawn, stretching out.  
Felice let out a groan, giving him a look. "This isn't a joke, Jamie. I'm serious."

"So am I," he told her honestly.  
She remained quiet for a minute or two, not exactly knowing what to say. "But... Jamie... He's not... Real?" the way she said it, it sounded like a question. And it appeared that she just barely believed the words that she was saying.

"Think whatever you want, but he's real. He's sitting right there, on the chair," he pointed at it, before getting out of bed. "But I'm gonna get some breakfast, so why don't you keep him company?" he didn't really care at this point if she thought he was crazy or not, because honestly, what did it matter? It's not like he really expected her to stay in his room and talk to him- a person she couldn't even see.

"You must be half out of your mind if you think I'm gonna just sit around talking to an empty-" Jamie had already started shut the door before she finished, leaving her in seemingly empty room.

The seconds ticked on. She didn't say a word- not for a while. "I'm sorry I can't see you," she finally whispered, looking down at her lap.

"It's okay," Jack responded automatically, looking over at her. He hesitated for a moment, before walking over to her and sitting down.

Felice shivered slightly, feeling suddenly as if there were a presence sitting next to her. However, when she turned, no one was there. It made her mad, really. She wanted to see the person who was apparently there- she really did. But she just... Couldn't. "I saw you in my room last night, though. I swear I did. I thought you were a ghost at first..." Jack frowned a bit at that- he hated when people compared him to a ghost. "But you made the nightmares go away, didn't you? I don't know how you did it, but you did..." she let out a sigh, biting on her lip. "I've had nightmares for the past year, every damn night. It was such a relief for them to go away, even if it was only for a while..."

Nightmares! Jack hadn't even taken time to think about it when he had seen her having one last night. Pitch was the one who created the dreadful things! He must have been around the area last night- or more importantly, around Felice. Perhaps he was the one who was making it so she couldn't believe...? Making her believe so much in fear that she couldn't believe in anything else...?

He sprang up to his feet, new determination coursing through his vein. Pitch was involved with this someway, somehow. He just knew it.

Sending one last glance towards the girl who was now quiet, he slipped out of the window, ready to put an end to all of this.

**ok, this ones kind of short and suckish, but i had no clue what to do and wanted to update. BUT, next chapter should be pretty good, something actually exciting... thanks everyone who's been reading!**


End file.
